


【p白】尽职尽责的奶妈

by Terry_Qiano



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 我行让我上
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terry_Qiano/pseuds/Terry_Qiano
Summary: P宝生气了
Relationships: Pine/Bye
Kudos: 9





	【p白】尽职尽责的奶妈

当想起今天还没喝酸奶的时候，小白意识到，P宝是真的生气了。  
原因是今天小白和Pine双排，遇到了小白的粉丝。粉丝一看到ID就兴奋了：“啊啊啊啊啊啊是Bye！！！我超级喜欢你的！！！”  
小白一向宠粉，立马和粉丝聊上了。  
粉丝拿的是个前期弱势的刺客，充满期待地问小白能不能跟她，小白立马就答应了。  
粉丝是个女生，嘴巴特别甜，每次被小白帮了都会轻声说：“谢谢小白~”小白也会笑着回复：“不用谢，客气了。”  
结果就是下路没有辅助跟的Pine被对面骚扰了很多次。虽然以Pine的技术游刃有余，但这一局打得有点烦。  
结束后两人立马又开了一局，Pine选了一个自保能力比较强的射手。  
小白这才意识到P宝整个人气压都低了，立马反应过来。这一局小白基本寸步不离自己家的射手，没隔多久就要说一句："P宝我奶你一口~"  
小白还被队友喷了：“下路那两个是连体婴儿吗？我被打都不来帮？”  
气得小白立马打字："我跟我家射手就是感情好怎么了？战绩差的不配辅助跟！"  
打完这局后Pine就起身了，小白以为他是去茶水间，结果一看屏幕Pine都关机了。  
小白立马在直播间里宣布下播，但还要感谢一遍刚刚遗漏的礼物，等小白往宿舍走时Pine早就回房间了。  
Pine回到宿舍，看了一眼手里习惯性去拿的酸奶，更加不爽了。  
这时房间门响了，小白在外面敲门："P宝你在吗，我进来了~"小白一进门就看见了酸奶，一边说着："还是P宝对我最好了！"一边去拿，结果Pine移开了酸奶，说："不是给你的。"  
小白愣了一下，才反应过来自己是要来哄人的，于是一把抱住Pine，带点撒娇的语气："P宝你不要生气了，那一局我又不是故意不跟你。P宝对不起嘛，你的小辅助以后一定尽心尽力专门保护你~"  
小白一口气说了一大堆，都准备喊哥哥了，Pine终于回了句："怎么补偿？"  
小白眨了几下下眼睛，然后拿过Pine手里的酸奶，拧开递给Pine："给，喝了酸奶就别生气了。"  
Pine接过酸奶，说了句："躺床上去。"  
小白立马脸红了："别吧，明天还要训练呢。"然后看了一下Pine的表情，立马乖乖躺好。  
Pine一手拿着酸奶，一手把小白的上衣撩了上去。  
小白弱弱地问了句："P宝，你要干嘛？"  
"喝酸奶。"  
Pine让小白咬住了衣服下摆。  
小白感到胸口一凉，然后他就用手臂捂住眼睛没脸看下去了。  
Pine把酸奶抹在了庄亦白的胸口上，手指带着酸奶蹭着乳头，然后俯身开始舔舐庄亦白的身体。  
舌头接触到肌肤的感觉很微妙，小白忍不住去推Pine的头："呜，P宝……痒……"  
Pine拨开他捣乱的手，把酸奶舔干净后含住了庄亦白的整个乳晕开始吮吸，吸了几口后慢慢放开，再轻轻地咬。咬完后还不忘另外一只，用相同的方法让庄亦白另一边也变得又红又肿。  
庄亦白没想到乳头也会这么有感觉，Pine又亲又舔又啃，庄亦白完全不想承认呻吟是自己发出的。  
结束后Pine拿开小白一直遮着眼睛的手臂，小白眼尾都是红的，泪汪汪地看着Pine，带着哭腔问："好喝吗？"  
Pine带有安抚意味地亲了亲身下的人，轻轻回了句："好喝。"


End file.
